ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The One that Got Away
The One that Got Away is the 59th Tomas 10 episode. Plot The One that Got Away Blauwe, Youngblood, and I were at the Arabian Black Market. "One hundred Duran! How about I give you one pound." Youngblood said gesturing at his fist. he was dressed as an Army Commando Agent. "Hey, focus Youngblood. I'm not paying you to shop, I'm paying you to help us find our target." Blauwe said. "We were negotiating. It's the Black Market way." Youngblood replied. The three of us were on a secret mission after the alien crime boss Herbert. The last time we saw him, he was trying to steal The Oracle Twins for bets on the Ogre Bowl. I wondered what he was doing this time. We managed to find the building he was in. It looked like an average home, guarded by two body guards. A person walked up, with a small alien in a cage, and knocked on the door. Herbert opened it, looked around, and let him in. Were spying on him from the top of the building across the street. "So what's Herbert after this time?" I asked. “He's been doing some illegal Black Market selling of aliens." Blauwe replied. "So how do we get past the guards?" Youngblood asked. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." Blauwe stated. A few minutes later, the guards saw an Azul Persona (Blauwe) walk up with a Gravler (me as Drillbit). "Hey, so I was working on this whole incognito thing where I pretended to have an alien for Herbert. But I figured..." he said, then punched the two body guards and knocked them out. "Yeah that was easier." Inside, there were cages and cages with different aliens inside of them. Herbert was laying back on his desk eating Chinese takeout. Beside him were three aliens. One was like a small, blue chimpanze, the others was like a cat with a fish tail, and the last was an orange, five foot, Sasquatch-like alien. He was on the phone talking to a buyer about the aliens. We were able to sneak in undetected, thanks to him talking. When we found Herbert, we planned a sneak attack. I quietly dug into the ground and rose up behind his desk. Meanwhile, Youngblood was able to crawl in without being spotted. Herbert was still talking on his phone when, we surprised him. I grabbed hold of him behind the chair, Blauwe revealed himself aiming his blaster at him, and Youngblood jumped onto the desk with a knife in his mouth (like they do in the movies) and his hands ready to activate a grenade. We took Herbert by storm. He never saw anything coming. "What are you three doing here?!" he asked. "We'll ask the questions around here!" Youngblood replied. "Starting with...what are you doing with all these aliens?" Blauwe asked. "What makes you think I'll talk?" he asked. Then, Youngblood grabbed hold of him, pulled him out of my grip, and threw him to the floor, activating one of his traps. A rope tied around Herbert's leg and flew up, leaving Herbert dangling upside down. “Listen lizard lips," Blauwe said grabbing his Chinese takeout. Then popped a dumpling into his mouth. "Oh wow, this is good." he said. Then, I transformed back to normal. "Ok, now listen. Either you start talking or my little friend here gets to hit the pinyata." he said gesturing to Youngblood. Youngblood took out a metal bat to convince him. "Ok, ok, I'll talk!" Herbert said nervously. "Good. Now, as I previously asked, what are you doing with all these aliens?" Blauwe asked. "Ok, well these lower evolved and least dominant species are always ignored due to their lack of intelligence. So, I figured I might as well start a business, selling them to do labor, or as pets, or something." he explained. "And you thought it was fine selling them into slavery?" I asked. “Business is business." Herbert stated. "And speaking of business," a familiar voice said. We turned around to see Sunder (the bounty hunter). "Sunder? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I knew someone would have the guts to try and arrest me, so I went to the best bounty hunter I know." Herbert stated. "Besides, I have a score to settle." Sunder said. "I'm keeping the watch." I stated thinking he meant me. "Not with you, with him." he said looking at Youngblood. "Youngblood?" Blauwe and I asked. "Yeah, that's how I got in the Alien Zone in the first place. He put me in there." he stated. "Then when I got out I sold his ship." he explained. "But don't think I've forgotten about you child, or you Blauwe." Sunder said. "Blauwe?" Youngblood and I said together. "Sunder was my apprentice. In fact, my star pupil." Blauwe stated. "Besides, I have one of these aliens in mind." Sunder said. "What!?" Blauwe said. "I taught you to make money, never to spend it! Star pupil, not anymore." Blauwe said. "Actually, the alien is for me." the Junkman came out into the open. "And the one I want, is that little newt." he said about Herbert. They started walking closer, then Blauwe threw five smokescreens. We quickly, ran out of the building with Herbert. "Ok, listen up Herby. Clearly, you've got something the Junkman wants, so you're coming with us." Blauwe said. "We can give you protection." "Wait! My aliens, they're worth a fortune." Herbert said. "You're kidding right?" Blauwe asked. "I'm not going anywhere without my aliens." Herbert stated. We looked back and saw the three aliens run out. "Oh great." Blauwe said. Then he took out his grappling gun and hooked in all the aliens. He had the blue chimpanzee around his chest, the cat fish mix in one hand, and the orange alien in a bag swung around his shoulder. "Let's go." he said. Then, we ran off. Sunder and the Junkman came out just to see us leave. "I paid you good money for that alien, now go get him!" the Junkman commanded. Sunder growled, then whistled and his glider came to him. He jumped on and went after us. When we realized he was coming, I transformed into Stinkfly. I grabbed onto one of Herbert's arms, and Youngblood grabbed onto the other. Then we tried to lift him, but only got him two feet off the ground. We kept struggling to fly higher, but he was surprisingly heavy. "Come on, can't you guys just fly him out of here?" Blauwe asked. "I think this aircraft has reached maximum capacity." I replied as Youngblood and I kept struggling to fly him up. "What have you been eating?" Youngblood asked. "Panda dumplings." Herbert replied. "They massively increase your weight, but they're really good." he stated. Youngblood and I kept struggling. "Well if it's this hard, then maybe we should continue on foot." he said then pushed us down. On the ground, we kept running. Sunder was on top of us, blasting lasers down on us. We dodged and ran, dodging every blast. "At least he's got bad aim." I said. "Sunder's aim is impeccable. He's just messing with us." Youngblood stated. We kept running, with Sunder still blasting down on us. I figured I might as well do something, so when I got the chance, I flew up and knocked into Sunder's glider. He lost his balance for a little, but soon found it. Next, I sprayed my goop through my eyes and covered his face. He couldn't see and started flying out of control. He soon crashed into the side of a building. I saw this, flew over, and shot mire goop at him, causing him to stick to the wall. "Ha! Who's laughing now Sunder?" I teased. Then, Sunder broke his axe free, followed by his other hand. Then he pulled the goop off his face. "Play time's over. It's time to get serious." he said. "Uh oh." I said realizing he was serious. I turned around and flew the opposite direction. Sunder broke free and immediately flew after me. I turned my eye stocks around and saw him coming after me. "Ok, you wanna follow me, come get me." I said then made a turn. Sunder was getting closer. When he was close enough, he aimed his axe and got ready to blast me out of the sky. "Time to squish that bug." he said. Just then, I stopped. I stopped in mid-air and ran into Sunder. I pushed Sunder off his glider a d fell down. His glider came around to catch him, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I flew after it and pushed it back. The glider was pushing hard, I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. So, I did a back flip and hit the glider with my tail. That sent it spinning into a wall, where I used my goop to glue it to. Meanwhile, the Junkman was after Blauwe, Youngblood, and Herbert. He was close enough to blast a laser that cut through the bag with the orange alien. Blauwe tried to spin around and grab it, but he accidentally let go of the cat, fish alien. Youngblood then dropped his grenade and the three of them kept running. Youngblood timed it perfectly, the grenade exploded right when the Junkman passed over it and sent him flying. I managed to catch up with them and grab the orange alien before it got away. Blauwe also managed to grab the cat fish alien. Then, we stopped for a little to catch our breath. "Ok now that we got the..." Blauwe started, but then the cat, fish alien slapped him in the face with his tail, leaving a green/yellow slime on his face. "Oh, oh, that's a nasty taste." he said. Youngblood laughed for a little. "At least I'm not the genius doing this for free." he said. Then, I transformed back to normal. Unfortunately, Sunder appeared. He was on foot, but after us. "Let's go!" Blauwe said and we ran off. Sunder was firing at us again. Luckily, Youngblood grabbed a small mirror. He used it to redirect Sunder's lasers. Sunder realized the lasers were hopeless, so he tried a grappling hook. He shot it out and was about to grab Blauwe, when I pushed down a tent that got in the way. We turned a corner and kept running. But Sunder wasn't going to give up that easily. He blasted a freeze ray after us. We luckily made it the end and made a turn, or else we would have been frozen. I looked back and saw Sunder come around. He blasted a net, that blocked our way. I looked at my watch, hoping it had already recharged and set for me to turn into Spykeback. But it hadn't. Instead, Blauwe handed over the cat, fish alien to Youngblood, ant the others to Herbert. "Don't worry. The apprentice cannot beat the master." he said. "You're kidding right?" Youngblood asked. Then, Sunder swung his axe and released a laser. We all ducked and the laser cut through the net. Blauwe took back the aliens and said "Yes, I was kidding." then ran on. Sunder realized he was tricked and grew angrier. Sunder was determined not to quit. He continued to chase after us, never giving us a moment to catch our breath. No matter where we went, he was right behind us. We decided to get to higher ground. We wouldn't last much longer running on the streets. We found a ladder and climbed up to the roof. Blauwe handed us the aliens, but stayed at ground level to hold off Sunder. We began going from roof to roof, making our way out of the city. However, we soon ran into the Junkman. "Hello gentlemen. I don't want any trouble. I just want what I came for." he said stepping forward. "Get Herbert and the others out of here!" I said to Youngblood. Then I activated my watch and transformed into Common Cold. "So, this show we're going to do this." the Junkman said pulling out his guns. Before he fired, I jumped off the roof. The Junkman was confused by my action, which is just what I wanted. He slowly walked over the edge of the roof and peered down. He aimed all four of his down and got ready to shoot. But I was not there. The Junkman wondered where I went. Meanwhile, I was in Common Cold's gas form. Quietly getting closer and closer. Then, when I was in position, I turned solid and tripped the Junkman. He fell down and I dropped a mud ball on his face. Next, I pushed him off the roof and he fell onto a fruit kart. Then, I sticky sneezed him to it. Meanwhile, Blauwe was blasting Sunder with his guns, but having no effect on Sunder. Soon, Blauwe was led to a dead end. Sunder was ready to fire at him, when I jumped to the rescue. I landed on top of Sunder and knocked him down. I quickly jumped off before he could grab me. Then he swung his giant axe and tried cutting me in half. But my ability to evaporate saved me again. I moved behind Blauwe before I became solid. Blauwe managed to stall Sunder, using his energy blade against his energy axe. When the time was right, Blauwe dove out of the way and I blasted Sunder with my disease ray. Now that Sunder was weak, Blauwe checked him through a door. "Nice teamwork." I said to him. "Where's Youngblood and Herbert?" he asked. The Junkman was after them. He managed to escape his trap and now was after them. They kept jumping from roof to roof, but soon came to an alley too far to jump. Youngblood could easily fly over, but there was no way he could carry Herbert and the three aliens. Instead, he decided to stay and fight. The Junkman pulled out his four guns and started shouting. Luckily, Youngblood takes his costumes very seriously. Youngblood sprang up and landed behind the Junkman. Next, he took out two grenades and bit down on the triggers. "Drop it Junkman, or I drop the grenades down your throat." he threatened. The Junkman turned around to shoot him, so he head butted him. But, Youngblood flew right through him. "What the?" he said confused. Then he heard the Junkman laughing. "Rookie mistake." he said. It turned out he set up a hologram. The Junkman caught Youngblood by surprise. The Junkman picked up the little boy and stuffed him in a sack. But that didn't last long, Youngblood broke free with his Swiss army knife. Next, the Junkman grabbed Youngblood with all four of his hands and held him up close. The Junkman growled and Youngblood opened his mouth halfway. It turned out, Youngblood had a grenade in his mouth! The Junkman threw him away, but not before Youngblood could drop the grenade next to him. The Junkman jumped off the roof for cover. The grenade exploded and gave Youngblood and Herbert a chance to escape. But as soon as the explosion was over, the Junkman chased after them on his jetpack. Meanwhile, Blauwe and I were still fighting Sunder. Blauwe managed to knock Sunder off his glider and kept him busy, while Common Cold inserted several mud balls in the glider's engine. Sunder soon managed to get toss Blauwe aside and ran towards his glider. He shot a net at me and jumped on his glider. However, all those mud balls interfered with the glider and Sunder was spinning out of control. I also added a little of my sticky sneeze to the top of the glider, so Sunder couldn't get off the glider. Next, I evaporated out of the net and transformed back to normal. Meanwhile, Youngblood was holding off the Junkman from reaching Herbert and the other aliens. Blauwe and I came up to the roof to see Youngblood take action. They were on a house with a huge gap in between the other. So, Youngblood did the first thing that came to his mind. He flew down, grabbed a wooden board and placed it o. The edge of the roof. He told Herbert to "...get the others and stand on the board." After that, he flew up high, then flew down as fast as he could. He slammed his feet on the board and catapulted them. He thought it would send them over, but instead, it only sent them half way. Herbert and the aliens all fell. Blauwe and I quickly took action. I transformed into Jet Stream and Blauwe used his jetpack. We quickly flew to catch them. Youngblood caught the fish/cat alien, Blauwe caught the blue chimpanzee, and I went after Herbert. There was no time to get the orange one, even though they were close together. I shot forwards as the Junkman and Sunder (who managed to get control of his glider) went to get him. I went as fast as I could, and grabbed Herbert seconds before they did. I felt accomplishment. I returned with Youngblood and Blauwe and said "Guys I got Herbert." "I don't think they were after Herbert." Blauwe said. I turned around to see them running off with the orange sasquatch alien. They were never after Herbert in the first place. I blasted after them and tried to stop them, but Sunder activated a teleported and I couldn’t get them. All this time we were protecting the wrong target, which led to our failure. "Don't worry Tomas, what ever the Junkman's planning, we'll stop him." Blauwe assured. "We'll stop him." The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Youngblood Villians *Herbert *Sunder *The Junkman Aliens used *Drillbit *Stinkfly *Common Cold *Jet Stream Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes